


fake it until you make it

by gemss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemss/pseuds/gemss
Summary: 'the idea sounded easy in their heads. fake it until you make it, essentially. all they had to do is pretend to be together to catch the attentions of their crushes. that was the plan, well the rough version of it...'
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	fake it until you make it

‘it’s easy, we just need to stay close to each other, maybe hold hand?’ jaemin’s voice broke the silence that surrounded the room for a past few seconds.

‘but.. aren’t we doing that already?’ haechan asked as he turned his head to look at his friend. 

‘oh right..’ jaemin mumbled under his breath and scratched the bridge of his nose, trying his hardest to think of a something.

the idea sounded easy in their heads. fake it until you make it, essentially. all they had to do is pretend to be together to catch the attentions of their crushes. that was the plan, well the rough version of it. 

‘i have an idea.’ jaemin suddenly raised his head and looked at haechan, but once he noticed the other boy looking him in the eyes he dropped his gaze. 

he quickly cleared his throat before looking up again, this time trying not to glance at haechan, who’s stare he could still feel on his face.

‘why don’t we mention it to chenle? he’s the best way to spread information.’ jaemin said, his voice dying down at the end of the sentence. 

jaemin took a quick peek at haechan’s face. his friend’s eyes were still fixated on jaemin’s face but were now looking a bit clouded. haechan’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

‘that may be the best idea.’ haechan said quickly making jaemin jump in his seat slightly. just then jaemin realized that he spent more time looking at haechan’s face than he thought. 

‘okay then, i guess from now on we’re dating?’ jaemin asked, a small smile growing a little. 

haechan looked at him and laughed under his breath, shaking his head lightly. 

‘i guess we are.’ he replied before leaning toward jaemin.

jaemin could feel his heart speeding up as haechan gently grasped one of his cheeks in his hand before giving him a small peck on the other cheek, making blood rush into jaemin’s face. 

‘see you tomorrow jaemin.’ he said happily before running out of the room leaving jaemin alone, with his face burning. 

jaemin rubbed his cheek in silence, his smile growing bigger and bigger with every second. his plan worked, haechan believed that he had a crush on jeno and agreed to date him. it may be fake but it was enough to make jaemin almost scream out of happiness.

* * *

‘he’s buying it.’ haechan said to his phone that he had secured between his cheek and shoulder. 

‘how can he buy it? you’re so obvious about it.’ he hear his best friend mark scoff through the phone. haechan rolled his eyes at his answer.

‘maybe i’m a better actor than you think.’ haechan said jokingly only to hear mark chuckle.

‘so what? he thinks you’re trying to hook up with renjun?’ mark asked, changing the subject from his friend’s acting abilities.

‘yep.’ haechan said. he ran his hand through his hair and finally grabbed his phone into his hand. 

he quickly looked around the kitchen, making sure that he was alone before sitting down on a chair.

‘wait, you’re doing this to help him get with jeno. what are you going to do when he starts dating him?’ mark asked, his voice clearly showing the concern over his friend. 

haechan took a deep breath, getting ready to reply but no words left his mouth. he let the silence be the answer to mark’s question. 

‘donghyuck…’

‘i know! i know, it’s just… i didn’t think about it.’ haechan mumbled, interrupting mark. 

he heard mark sigh from the other side, haechan knew he was worried about him.

‘just… take care of yourself. you’ve spent so much time chasing after jaemin, i don’t want you to go through another heartbreak.’ mark said, trying to lift his friend’s spirit. 

‘i know, don’t worry about me.’ haechan said, trying to make his voice sound as enthusiastic as possible.

‘how can i not?’ mark asked with a small chuckle.

and just as he finished asking the question haechan noticed movement in the corner of his eye. he looked up only to notice that jaemin has entered the room. he was staring down at his phone, still not noticing haechan.

‘hey mark… i’ll call you back, okay?’ haechan asked, bringing his voice down a bit.

at the sound of his voice jaemin looked up from the phone, his eyes widening when he noticed who was with him in the room.

‘okay, talk to you later man.’ mark said quickly and without waiting for haechan’s response he finished the call. he quickly stood up from the chair he was sitting in, put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and started walking towards jaemin.

‘hi.’ he said with a smile on his face. haechan quickly scanned jaemin’s face, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed a small blush on jaemin’s face, he wanted to believe that he cause it.

‘hi, so today is the first day?’ jaemin asked, his hand quickly rushing to the back of his neck to scratch it in embarrassment. 

haechan didn’t answer immediately, instead he continued to look at jaemin’s face that with every second gained more blush. only when jaemin cleared his throat awkwardly did he realized that he needed to answer him.

‘what? oh right… today is the first day.’ he said shyly and scratched his neck. he could feel his ears getting hotter.

‘well then…’ jaemin started but stopped mid sentence, the words getting stuck in his throat. he finally looked up and stared into haechan’s eyes confidently before starting again.

‘well then why don’t we go on a date?’ 

haechan’s eyes widened but he tried to quickly compose himself. he looked up at jaemin, trying his hardest to show that his heart was about to explode. maybe he would feel better knowing that jaemin was feeling the same. 

‘y-yeah. let’s go on a date.’ he replied with a big smile on his face. he raised his hand slightly but hesitated for a second. 

jaemin noticed the small movement and quickly reached toward his hand with his own, grabbing it swiftly and intertwining their fingers together. the two of them looked at their connected hands, both having hard time believing what was happening. 

haechan quickly shook out of the initial shock and started walking out of the room, pulling jaemin out of the room. he tried to hide his face from him, knowing fully well that his cheeks were red like a tomato. 

and off they went, ready to spend as much time with the other as possible.

* * *

renjun walked through a cafeteria quickly, trying his best to balance a tray with his food while passing through crowds of other students. he sighed in relief as he saw the table with his friends sitting around it, close by. 

he sped up and quickly walked over, dropping the tray next to jeno’s. he quickly took a seat next to his friend and on the opposite side from mark. he noticed that the two of them were busy looking at something so he quickly followed their gaze only to see haechan and jeamin bickering in the food line.

‘they’ve been together for almost three months and they still argue everyday about what to eat?’ he scoffed under his breath, grabbing a plastic fork from his tray and starting to swirl it around his pasta.

'has it been three months already?’ jeno asked surprised. 

‘yeah, maybe even longer.’ mark replied, his eyes not leaving his best friend’s back. 

‘guess the fake relationship game got a bit extended.’ renjun chuckled under his breath before stuffing his mouth with pasta.

mark looked back at him, his eyes widened in shock.

‘you know about it?’ he asked surprised. he then glanced at jeno who just nodded at him, letting him know that it wasn’t news for him either.

‘of course i do.’ renjun said with food still in his mouth. jeno rolled his eyes at his friend and passed him a water bottle. renjun grabbed it with a smile and took a small sip, swallowing the food.

‘but… how?’ mark asked again, his eyes still opened widely. 

instead of answering renjun looked at the table few meter away from them. mark followed his gaze and his eyes eventually fell on chenle and jisung that were busy in their own world, talking and laughing loudly.

‘apparently jisung overheard them and well, what jisung knows, chenle knows. and what chenle know, everyone know.’ jeno said with a small shrug before grabbing his water bottle back from renjun. 

‘huh, so the whole act was useless?’ mark asked as he turned to face his younger friends.

‘well, not really.’ renjun said as he took a quick look at jaemin and haechan who were now standing next to the cash register, both of them with their wallets in hands, probably arguing on who was supposed to pay.

‘it made them finally get together.’ he said with a smile. 

mark shook his head with a smile before looking back at his best friend and jaemin who were now on their way to the table.

who would have thought that a small scheme would would so well.


End file.
